Gossip Mag
by Smartfood
Summary: The girls read a scandalous gossip article about pop star Minako Aino. Can they keep Rei from finding out?


This came to me in the middle of the night. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sailor Moon_ nor do I profit monetarily from this story.

* * *

SHOCKING! UNBELIEVEABLE! SCANDALOUS!

BIG REVEAL FROM REVEALING POP STAR

_A GMZ exclusive! J-Pop icon, Minako Aino, was spotted leaving her Los Angeles hotel with an unidentified blonde woman Monday night. The two left the building holding hands and immediately entered a taxi. The driver could not identify the woman with Ms. Aino, but has stated that he drove them to the airport. So, did Minako fly in one of her many lovers for a secret rendezvous or is she off on another free-wheeling sexcapade? Minako was witnessed just months before her Love-Me World Tour fighting with her fiancée, Rei Hino, outside a Tokyo restaurant. The two have not been photographed together for months and with these new photos with this mystery woman it appears that there's trouble in paradise._

* * *

"Girls! Girls! You have to come see this!" Usagi yelled across the convenience store. The girls winced and began to walk over to the magazine stand.

"What is, Usa?" Ami whispered attempting to get the clerk to stop staring over at the loud group.

"Minako is in the papers again! What are we going to tell Rei?" Usagi cried and thrust the magazine into Ami's hands. As Ami looked at the photo and read the small bit of gossip her eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright red.

"What's it say, Ami?" Makoto asked. Ami began to sputter and mumble unintelligibly. Makoto took the magazine and read it aloud to the others. As Makoto wrapped up the article Usagi began to cry even louder.

"Surely this is nothing more than idle gossip," Michiru stated demurely.

"Yeah, there's no way that Minako would cheat on Rei," Haruka said sounding less sure as she examined the photo.

"Rei has been so excited for Minako's return this weekend and…," Ami trailed off.

"Oh no! What if Rei sees the magazine!" Usagi practically screamed, "We need to buy them all!" She began gathering up all the copies of GMZ magazine and flinging them onto the checkout counter.

"Girls, look through all the other gossip magazines and see if any others have Minako in them!" she yelled. The others looked unconvinced of this plan, but one fiery glare from their princess sent them all running and speed reading. Once every magazine that even hinted at Minako's activities in Los Angeles had been purchased, the girls threw them into Haruka's trunk.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but won't every other store in town be carrying the same magazines?" Haruka said. Usagi's eye began to twitch and it looked as though she were going to burst.

"We certainly can't buy every magazine in Japan. Perhaps we should go home and figure out a plan of attack," Ami suggested reasonably. The girls all piled into Haruka's car and set off for her home.

Collapsing onto the couches the women were all emotionally spent. The car ride was a tense one with each of the girls in various states of panic. Usagi looked practically rabid.

"How could she?" Usagi cried looking as though she were about to cry.

"We don't know that she did anything. Minako could have been comforting a friend… by holding hands… and leaving a hotel…" Haruka stated looking down at her own hands.

"We need to stall and give Minako a chance to explain. She comes back this weekend. Do you think we could distract Rei from the news for that long?" Makoto suggested.

Ami worriedly looked over to her, "I'm not really sure that will work. Rei reads all the news about Minako religiously."

"Well, we have to try!" Usagi stood up looking determined. "Rei will be here in an hour and we need to put on our best faces," she said breaking into tears and collapsing onto an uncomfortable Ami.

"Yes, Usagi is right. We must try and give Minako a chance to explain herself before Rei loses her temper," Michiru reasoned and clasped Haruka's hand in her own. With determined faces the girls all began to prepare themselves for Rei's arrival.

* * *

An hour later Rei knocked on the door. Haruka stood, took a deep breath, and opened the door wearing the largest smile Rei had ever seen.

"You look downright maniacal today, Haruka. Was Seiya hitting on Michiru again?" Rei smirked and walked through the threshold. Haruka's smile drooped as Michiru blushed and laughed.

"Oh we should invite them over again soon," Michiru smiled testing fate.

Rei walked into the living room and sat on the large couch near the rest of the girls looking exhausted.

"Are you alright, Rei? You look so tired," Ami inquired.

"I'm okay. There's just been so much to do at the shrine these last few weeks" Rei replied looking away.

"Oh, Ruka, do you still have Minako's volleyball gear? She wasn't sure who she loaned them to before heading out on tour," Rei said standing.

"Yeah, they're in the trunk of my car," Haruka said sliding into the spot next to Michiru on the couch.

"Okay, I'll just go grab them before I forget," Rei said walking around the corner to the garage. The second Rei was out of sight Haruka's eyes shot wide open and all of the girls looked briefly panicked at one another before flying out of the living room and into the garage.

"Wait, Rei! Stop!" Usagi flew to the open trunk. Rei stood looking perplexed at the trunk.

"Why do you have 50 copies of GMZ magazine?" Rei asked puzzled. She looked up at Haruka who looked absolutely terrified.

Haruka attempted to sputter out an answer, "Uh… I like… looking at all the women."

Haruka slapped her hand to her forehead and Michiru quietly walked over next to her.

"Of all the lies you could have come up with. That's the best one that came to mind?" Minako whispered to Haruka. Michiru glared, "I'll be punishing you later." Haruka gulped nervously before catching Michiru's flirtatious tone and smirked lecherously.

"All of the women, huh? Does that include Minako?" Rei asked teasingly. She smirked and began flipping through one of the magazines. Suddenly Rei stopped and read a single page. The girls all looked on terrified. In her fear Ami reached out and clutched Makoto's hand. The two locked eyes briefly before blushing and looking back to Rei.

Rei's face turned bright red and quickly slammed the magazine shut.

"I need to call Minako. I'll talk to you guys later," Rei said quickly before running out of the house.

The girls all looked worriedly at one another before re-entering the house.

"I hope she'll be okay," Usagi said frowning.

* * *

It had been three days since the incident in Haruka's garage. The girls had been unable to get Rei to talk about what was in that magazine. She came out and hung out with them, but every time one of the girls tried to bring up the picture she would change the subject or leave. They were all worried about what Rei would do when Minako came back.

The girls all piled into the car Saturday morning to pick Minako up from the airport. The ride was silent as Haruka attempted to make some small talk before giving up. After parking the car the girls shuffled into the airport. Michiru placed a hand on Rei's shoulder hoping to comfort her. Rei gave her a small smile before nervously scanning for Minako.

Minako came running out of the terminal at the sight of her best friends. As she approached she held open the same GMZ magazine the girls had tried to hide from Rei.

"Did you guys see my secret lover?" Minako yelled excitedly.

The girls all gasped and glared at Minako.

"How can you be so heartless?" Ami whispered.

"Yeah, Minako, where's your sense of decency? Rei is here!" Makoto bellowed. Rei turned bright red as everyone turned to look at her. She put her face into her hands in embarrassment.

Minako frowned looking confused, "What are you guys so mad about?"

Minako walked over to the blushing Rei wrapping her arms around her waist, "I think Rei looks great as a blonde!"


End file.
